Iris recognition is a method of biometric authentication that uses pattern recognition techniques based on high-resolution images of the irides of a person's eyes. Iris recognition systems use camera technology to create images of the detail-rich, intricate structures of an iris. Mathematical representations of images of the iris may help generate a positive identification of an individual.
Traditionally, most commercial iris recognition systems use only a small portion of the Near-Infrared (NIR) spectrum (e.g., 700-900 nm), to alleviate physical discomfort from illumination, reduce specular reflections, and increase the amount of structure captured from some iris colors. Matching accuracy is not invariant to iris color, however, and may be improved by imaging outside of the NIR spectrum.